


Chantilly Lace

by nonamouse



Category: Glee
Genre: 1950s, AU, Dubious 1950s slang, F/M, From the depths of my hard drive, I don't actually remember, I may or may not have watched Blackboard Jungle before writing this, Smoking, WASPy racism, everyone is terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamouse/pseuds/nonamouse
Summary: Let's just call it a New York story.





	Chantilly Lace

Quinn's father was dead set against her going to school. There was a reason he'd moved his family across town and he was damned if his daughter was going to be attending class with what he'd deemed dangerous types. Quinn smiled and bobbed her head and smoothed her skirt and then spoke to him is the soft voice that always got him to give in to her. 

"But daddy, don't you think it's important that I mix with all kinds of people? How will I ever make it in the world if I only know how to speak to Our Kind?" 

Russell Fabray huffed and frowned deeply the way he always did when his better judgment felt pulled in two different directions, but finally, he agreed. 

"But so help me, Quinn, if any of those n-negro," his tongue hung awkwardly on the word as though he had stopped himself from saying something else, "boys lays a hand on you..." 

"Don't worry, daddy, Finn will be there too, he'll protect me." 

Russell smiled and laid a hand on her head, "okay, pumpkin, I'll be counting on him." 

"I know, daddy," she kept the sweet smile locked on her face until her father left the room and then she let herself scowl. Quinn was certainly more than capable of taking care of herself. She dug her pack of cigarettes out of the corner of her sock drawer and sat in the window to wait for Finn. 

He made his way up the fire escape a few minutes later in a way Quinn supposed he thought was sneaky. He let the metal ladder hit the ground with the great gonging of iron on pavement, stumbling artlessly up the stairs with muttered cursing and rustling loud enough that Mrs. Dunwitty across the alley threw open her checkered curtains to glare wrathfully at him. Quinn sighed and smiled helplessly at her and shrugged and Mrs. Dunwitty's face immediately softened and she shook her head and jerked her drapes closed again. 

Quinn waited until Finn stuck his head in her window and then clouted him with the heel of her hand. 

"Ow, Quinnie, what the hell was that for?" He whined. 

"Cut the gas, Finn, you'll wake the neighborhood," she snapped. "Geeze, I don't know why I even bother with you." 

Finn pouted. "You talk to your old man?" 

"Yeah, it's all gravy," she lit her cigarette and tossed the match into the alley below. 

"So, I'll see you at school?" 

"I said it was taken care of, didn't I?" 

"I just don't wanna go back to school without my best girl," Finn grinned at her sheepishly. 

She rolled her eyes. "You're such a nosebleed," she said, leaning towards him to plant a kiss on his cheek. "You better get outta here before my pops catches you." 

He smiled and ambled back down the fire escape a little more carefully than he arrived; Quinn smoked and didn't watch him walk away.


End file.
